The Birthday Party
is the seventh episode of the second season and the 17th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary Alice is caught off guard when someone from her past resurfaces and is in need of her help. Meanwhile, Ben and Margot are forced to work together to keep a sweet sixteen party from getting out of hand. Full Summary Ethan tells Alice he knows he should have called first, but he didn't want to have the conversation over the phone. When they broke up, he wasn't at his best and he did some things he regrets. He says he's better now and wants them to start over. Just then, Ben opens the door and looks out onto the porch. Alice introduces them to each other. Ben says he doesn't want to interrupt and goes to re-enter the house, but Ethan says he was interrupting and he'll leave. Ben invites Ethan to come in for a drink. Ethan notices that Alice redecorated. Ben remembers that it was Ethan's house, too. Ethan asks them questions about their relationship and they have conflicting answers for each question. They both struggle to answer when Ethan asks what Ben does. Ethan's phone rings and he says he has to go. He might need Alice's help and asks if he can call her office tomorrow. She says he can and Ethan stands up to say good night. As he leaves, Ben says they should all have dinner. Ethan and Alice agree. Alice tells Ben to say whatever he has wanted to say since Ethan left. Ben just says Ethan seems nice. Ben is looking up information about him on the internet. Ben settles in to sleep, saying he's had an exhausting day with finding Troy, meeting Ethan, and he has an early breakfast with Tessa. Alice crawls up the bed and starts flirting with him. He flips her over onto the bed. Tessa asks Ben and Margot how they met. Ben says it was Rhys. Margot tells her Rhys stranded them on a stolen yacht while he went on a three-day opium bender with two prostitutes. By the time they were rescued, they were practically married. Tessa asks when she gets to meet Rhys and both Ben and Margot agree that it can wait. Tessa asks what went wrong between them. Margot tells her about Alice. Tessa says it's romantic in a teenage girl way, which reminds Margot that they have a birthday party to attend. Ben questions Tessa about the party. Margot tells him to relax and gives Tessa a gun. Ben takes the gun from Tessa and asks to have a word with Margot. In the hall, Ben says Tessa's not bringing a gun to a party. Margot explains that it's Raymond Taggart's daughter. He took over the Mangels crew and they're not happy, so she wants to sway them over to the Firm. Ben doesn't want Tessa involved, but Margot says they were doing this kind of thing at her age, and worse. Ben doesn't want that for Tessa and tries to forbid it, but Margot and Tessa go anyway. Ben's phone rings. It's Rhys, telling him about Troy and Justine's husband. He wants Ben to come home because he hates being the sensible one. Ben tells him to handle it because he's taking a personal day. Ben hangs up and Rhys sees Justine getting ready to leave. She won't tell him where she's going, so he asks Troy, who tells him she's going to take down some arms dealers. Troy says Eddie was sent in to take down Argosy, an arms dealer. Two months later, the mission was terminated, but Eddie never came home. Everyone else came home. All she got was an email saying he'd fallen in love with someone else. That's why she wants to hurt him. Rhys says Argosy is run by Billy McLeland. He's done some business with them. He shows Justine some cigars from Argosy. Justine recognizes them as the kind of cigars Eddie smokes. She now knows how to find him. Alice says Ethan will be there client unless it makes the others uncomfortable. Danny's worried about Ethan being upset because he left Ethan to work for Alice. Alice says Ben's pretending to be okay with it. Ethan comes in and introduces him to Sophie. He seems not to remember Danny as they shake hands. He tells them that he and his board of directors had their personal information posted online. His deals are falling apart. That's why he's there. They can't do anything for what's out, but they can prevent future leaks. They need names of his competitors and employees. As Alice walks him out, Ethan tells her what she's built is impressive. He thanks her for investigating and leaves. After he's gone, Sophie says they can't take Ethan's case because she knows who hacked his company. It was her. When asked, Sophie clarifies that she didn't hack Ethan personally. She had a friend from Anonymous, Heather, do it to look for red flags while they were investigating Ethan. Sophie is sure that heather didn't leak the data. Sophie says it was a bad idea to ask for Heather's help, so she's quitting so that Ethan can't press charges again AVI. Alice says she doesn't need to quit and assures her that Ethan won't press charges. Sophie assures them she'll fix it. Margot hands hands Tessa the gift for the birthday girl. It's a hip flask. Then she gives Tessa microphones to place around the house and garden and glasses with a camera so Margot can see everyone she talks to and feed her information about them. Tessa is horrified by the scene at the party. She sees Raymond Taggart, but Margot's more concerned with her daughter. Tessa introduces herself to Arabella Taggart, pretending to be Arabella's friend, Maddie's, cousin Rachel. Tessa flatters her by complementing her beauty blog. Tessa then excuses herself to call Maddie, but places a microphone. Tessa then sidles up to others at the party and places microphones as she talks until she is confronted by Maddie Collins. Maddie says she does have a cousin named Rachel, but Tessa isn't her. Margot feeds Tessa intel that Arabella's boyfriend, Tad, has favorited a suspicious number of Maddie's photos and vice versa. Tessa takes it one step further and tells her she's seen the naked selfies she sent Tad. She tells her she's going to pretend everything's okay. And give her the bracelet she's wearing. Maddie does and leaves, just as Ben arrives. He's there to take her home. He doesn't want to lose her to one of Margot's turf wars. Tessa says she needs to place a few more microphones or she'll make a scene. Justine tells Rhys that they're at the only shop that sells rare Cubans. It's where Eddie gets his supply. Justine tells Rhys she just wants answers from Eddie. She doesn't think Rhys understands what it's like to be betrayed like this. He tells her about Felicity and her betraying him. They go to the shop owner and asks for the kind of cigar Eddie smokes. The owner says they don't sell them, but Justine steps in and shows her ID. He tries to defend himself, but Justine offers him the choice to shut him down or he can tell her everything he knows about Eddie. Sophie asks Danny for his help breaking into Heather's apartment. She's not responding to Sophie's messages and Sophie's starting to worry. Danny's reluctant, but eventually agrees when Sophie says she just wants to make things better. They go to leave, but Valerie and Alice come in and tell her the police found Heather dead in her apartment. Ben finds Tessa in a room in Taggart's house. He goes to get her, but Raymond confronts them. He caught Tessa hiding a microphone in his office, so now he's holding both of them. Heather's death was staged as a suicide, with a bottle of pills nearby. Nothing was out of place in the apartment, so it was a professional hit. They also checked her bank records. She had made a deposit of $250,000 after hacking Ethan. She was paid to leak the data and then someone killed her to hide his tracks. They want to keep Sophie protected, but she wants to figure out who killed Heather. She says she can hack into his car and drive it off a cliff if she wants. But they have to find him first. Danny has someone who might be able to help. Margot has a call from Tessa, but it's actually Raymond. He demands $10 million from her to release them. Just then Raymond's wife comes in and says it's cake time. Raymond tells her she has until the end of the party or it ends with a bang. Justine and Rhys are waiting for Eddie. Rhys spots him walking in and once he's inside, Justine confronts him. He tells her it's not safe for her to be there. He's still undercover and he'll tell her everything, but she has to leave now. Danny calls Margot, who says she needs him. He says he'd love to be of service, but he needs her to figure out who killed Heather. She tells him it's Willy Grace and sends him a photo. Then she asks for his help. He says he will, but needs to know how to find Willy Grace. She says that'll cost him a photo of his penis. Danny shows Alice and Valerie a picture of Willy Grace. He knows everything about him. Alice figures out that Danny called Margot. Alice tells Sophie to grab her phone so they can go get Willy Grace. Alice confronts Willy as he gets into his car. He tries to drive off, but Sophie stands in front of his car. He goes to run her down, but she has hacked his car and has him break. She then controls the car to get his gun out of his hand so Alice can get the upper hand against him. Willy's stonewalling the cops, but Sophie has figured out who is paying him. Six minutes after he was at Heather's, he called Marcus Nash. Alice goes to call Ethan. Ethan tells them Marcus has been trying to put him out of business for years, but stealing contract bids and and poaching investors. They suspect he had Heather killed to cover his tracks in an attempt to take Ethan down. They were recently competing over a property, but since Ethan's board of directors was compromised, Nash bought them. He's holding a press event to announce his plans. Alice says she loves parties. Tessa asks for the time, so she knows how much time she has left to live. Ben says Raymond doesn't want a gang war with Kensington. He just wants to put Margot in her place. Tessa blames Ben for distracting her. They start to argue over it and Tessa struggles to breathe. Ben asks the guard to get her inhaler from his jacket pocket. When he does, Ben knocks him on the head. He gets them freed from their handcuffs. They hear a commotion outside and see that Arabella got a new car. Outside, Raymond is surprised to see the car. He asks Danny if his wife ordered it. Danny tells him Margot sent it and the bonus they discussed is in the trunk. Raymond signs for it and tells him that Margot can expect her delivery shortly. He then sends someone to park the car in the garage and count the money. In the garage, the man opens the trunk to find Margot, who shoots him. Justine is preparing a bed for Eddie at Ben and Rhys's place. She can't take him to their house because the FBI might be watching. Rhys doesn't think he'll show up anyway. Just then, the doorbell rings and Rhys warns Justine not to let him sweet-talk her. Troy asks if they should give Justine and Eddie some privacy. Rhys asks why they'd do that and looks over to see them kissing. Ben and Tessa make a plan to sneak out. They're confronted by the guard with a gun. Ben says that's why he hates guns. Then a shot rings out and the guard is down. Margot has shot him. Tessa says that's why she loves guns. Margot says they need to get revenge on Raymond for extorting her. Eddie tells Justine the FBI didn't get McLeland. If they'd listened to him, they could have gotten him. He knows he can get McLeland. Justine is upset that Eddie stayed in willingly and divorced her via email. He says he wanted her to move on with her life and not wait for him. Eddie says he never meant to hurt her and never stopped loving her. She says they'll take down McLeland and then get him out. Alice and Ethan arrive at Nash's party. Ethan says Ben's a lucky guy. Alice asks if he's seeing anyone. Ethan doesn't answer. Marcus Nash greets them and Alice quickly informs him that she knows what he did. Ethan shows him the press packet, to which they'd added photos showing what Marcus did to Heather. The photos are also put on a slide show. Marcus has them thrown out as the press swarms him. Margot, Ben, and Tessa spread out at the party to start airing Raymond's employees' grievances. Ben takes on the husbands while Margot goes to the trophy wives. Tessa also spread that Raymond was sleeping with his employees' wives. So Raymond came back to a mutiny. When he saw Ben, Margot, and Tessa, he knew what had happened. His employees defected to Kensington. Raymond threatens Tessa, but Ben breaks his wrist and tells him not to threaten his family. As they walk out, Tessa tells Arabella that Maddie is sleeping with Tad. Justine thanks Rhys for his help finding Eddie. She says they're spending the night, to Rhys's surprise. Rhys reluctantly agrees. Justine says maybe it's not too late for him and Felicity, but he says it is. He wasn't quite as forgiving as Justine. Alice, Ethan, Danny, and Sophie watch the news about Marcus Nash. Valerie comes in and says Willy Grace made a deal. He gave up Nash. Sophie is still upset. Danny goes to go after her, but Ethan tells him to give her a minute. He says it was nice working with Danny again, letting Danny know he remembers. Alice's phone rings. Ethan tells her to ignore it, but she excuses herself to answer it. Ben is glad to hear Alice's voice. She says her day was pretty great. He looks over at Margot and Tessa and says his was good, too. They're going to order dinner. Ben promises to call her later. Alice hangs up and looks over at Ethan and smiles. Margot asks Ben if he wants his usual steak-frites. He says that sounds great. He asks if this is what they would have been like as a family. She says she supposes so. She starts the order with three martinis, but Ben says Tessa can't have a martini. Tessa loves when he puts his foot down. Ethan and Alice watch Danny and Sophie through the window and Ethan asks if they're together. She doesn't know, the downside of being the boss. The gossip is her favorite part. Ethan tells her he's engaged to a woman named Gretchen. He wants them to meet. Margot gets ready for bed, but there's a knock at the door. It's Felicity. She says she came to cause a bit of trouble and asks if Margot's up for it. They kiss. Cast 2x07AliceVaughan.png|Alice Vaughan 2x07BenjaminJones.png|Benjamin Jones 2x07DannyYoon.png|Danny Yoon 2x07ValerieAnderson.png|Valerie Anderson 2x07MargotBishop.png|Margot Bishop 2x07SophieNovak.png|Sophie Novak 2x07RhysGriffiths.png|Rhys Griffiths 2x07Felicity.png|Felicity 2x07EthanWard.png|Ethan Ward 2x07EdgarDiaz.png|Edgar Diaz 2x07TessaRiley.png|Tessa Riley 2x07Troy.png|Troy 2x07RaymondTaggart.png|Raymond Taggart 2x07MarcusNash.png|Marcus Nash 2x07JustineDiaz.png|Justine Diaz 2x07BNCNewsAnchor.png|BNC News Anchor 2x07ArabellaTaggart.png|Arabella Taggart 2x07MaddieCollins.png|Maddie Collins 2x07EileenTaggart.png|Eileen Taggart 2x07ScottyBeene.png|Scotty Beene 2x07CigarShopOwner.png|Cigar Shop Owner 2x07Mom1.png|Mom #1 2x07Mom2.png|Mom #2 2x07Girl1.png|Girl #1 Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths Guest Stars *Shivani Ghai as Felicity *Warren Christie as Ethan Ward *Ness Bautista as Edgar Diaz *Philippa Coulthard as Tessa Riley *Nolan Gerard Funk as Troy *Darius McCrary as Raymond Taggart *J. Downing as Marcus Nash *Gina Torres as Agent Justine Diaz Co-Starring *Jay Jackson as BNC News Anchor *Gabrielle Elyse as Arabella Taggart *Keana Marie as Maddie *Ajarae Coleman as Eileen Taggart *Dave Baez as Scotty Beene *Kofi Boakye as Cigar Shop Owner *Marisa Chen Moller as Mom #1 *Katina Forte as Mom #2 *Tyler Capri Clark as Girl #1 Cons and Cases Ethan Ward Ethan came to Alice to ask to hire her company. He and his entire company had had their personal information published online. After Ethan left, Sophie said they couldn't take his case because she'd been the one who hacked his company. She'd had her friend Heather look for anything that might help when they were investigating Ethan. Sophie said she'd fix it somehow. Heather was later found dead in her home, a professional hit made to look like a suicide. She'd also been paid by someone to release Ethan's data. Margot gave them the name of the professional who killed her. They tracked him down and Sophie used his call log to learn that he had called Marcus Nash before the murder. Marcus was Ethan's biggest competitor. They confronted him at a party he was throwing and made it public what he'd done to Heather. Edgar Diaz Justine learned where Eddie was when he disappeared. He was working on taking down an arms dealer. They finished and everyone else on the mission came back, but Eddie didn't. Justine and Rhys went to a cigar club to buy the cigars Eddie loves and used them to draw him in. Eddie then told Justine he decided to stay to take down the leader of the arms deal. Raymond Taggart Tessa and Margot made a plan to take the Mangels crew into the fold of the Firm. They planned to do so by going to the birthday party of the new leader's daughter and planting bugs to gather intel. Ben showed up and tried to get Tessa to leave. However, Tessa was caught planting a bug and held by Raymond Taggart. along with Ben. Raymond demanded $10 million from Margot in exchange for their lives. She sent a new car over to his house with the message that the money was in the trunk. Instead, she was hiding in the trunk. She found Ben and Tessa in the house and said they needed to take action against Raymond for what he'd done. They planted the seeds to get all his crew to change loyalties over to the Firm. When Raymond learned what they'd done, he promised he'd get his revenge. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.98 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes